Heir to the Dark Brotherhood
by NFS LOVER
Summary: Set in the province of Skyrim, the Dark Brotherhood are close to their end, and their future heir isn't helping with his constant failures. A dark consequence forces him to run away and into the dangerous world where a greater threat is rising. He plans to redeem himself to his father, but the only way to do that is to kidnap a member of the Royal Family...the Princess of Skyrim.
1. Beginning of it All

_Town of Riverwood_

_"AAHHHH!"_

"What's happening?" Alvor asked as he saw his wife Sidri run towards the door with a few cloths in her hand, and her eldest daughter following her.

"It's Valka, Alvor...she's having her baby" was all his wife said before she covered her head and headed outside with their daughter. It was another cold and rainy night in the town. Valka and Sidri were close friends, and neighbours, except their houses were a five minute walk apart.

Sidri made her way to the small house on the edge of the town. It looked worn down from the outside. People passing by this night would be sure that there were the roof was leaking, and the fire wouldn't be able to do much for the resident living inside it.

"Valka, how are you doing?" she asked as she made her way inside with her daughter, Victoria closing the door.

"Oh...I'm doing great...yeah, can't feel the _pain_ at all" said the young woman who was lying on the bed, back against its backboard and breathing incredibly fast. Her water had already broke and there were blood stains on the cover sheets already.

"Well look on the bright side when this is all over...you can hire a contract on that man for doing this to you in the first place" Sidri joked as she placed the cloths at the base of Valka's birth canal.

Valka let out a brief laugh before the contractions started again. "Ahh!" she screamed.

"Listen to me, Valka, breathe...take deep, slow breaths, and once you've got them down...push!" Sidri yelled and boy, did everyone in the town heard Valka scream when she started pushing.

"Come on Valka!" Sidri yelled, as she got in front of her, preparing to receive the baby.

"I'm going to kill him when he shows his face here again!" Valka screamed as she desperately pushed the baby.

"Ok, I can see the head...come on Valka, just a few more tries!" Sidri encouraged her friend. Blood was beginning to soak the covers of the bed. Sidri's daughter was getting buckets of warm water, placing cloths in them and dabbing Valka's forehead with them, also ushering in words of encouragement.

"Nearly there Valka...just _one_ more push!" Sidri yelled. She had her hands around the baby's head.

"AHHH" Valka let out one final yell before the noises of a baby crying filled the room.

"Excellent work Valka, you did an amazing job" Sidri congratulated her friend while she began cleaning up the baby. Her daughter began removing the blood and fluid soaked cloths that had been kept and tossing them away, while tending to Valka, making sure the first-time mother was alright.

"H-how is...he?" Valka asked, laying against the backboard while Sidri's daughter cleaned her up.

"He's doing fine dearie...a bit light on the scale...but fine" Sidri said, bringing the new-born baby to its mother to be fed. About five minutes later, after the whole event, Valka was comfortably feeding her baby with Sidri sitting on a chair by the bed.

"He's so beautiful" Valka said as she stared at her son.

"At least that assassin did something right in his life" Sidri commented. "But I am a _bit_ worried how he's on the lighter side than most babies" she said.

"Nothing a mother's love won't fix with the proper care" Valka said, not taking that comment seriously. She was just so happy to have a child.

"So what are you going to name him?" her friend asked.

"You know I haven't thought about it. I..." her sentence was interrupted.

_"Hic!"_

"Did your son just hiccup?" Sidri asked, looking on with slight amusement. Her thoughts were confirmed when the baby indeed hiccupped again. "That is so cute!" she said, stroking the baby's cheek.

"That's it...Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock...from his father's line" Valka said, looking at her son's emerald green eyes...just like she had.

"Are you sure Hiccup's the right name, I mean what will the others think?" Sidri asked, worried for the child's future treatment by others.

"Yes I am sure...Sidri, he might appear weak now, but just wait and see...he's going to do great things when he grows up, he'll be the most successful and accomplished Nord out there...by far" Valka remarked, looking into her son's eyes and seeing the future laid out for him.

_3 Months Later_

"King Olaf" a guard called entering the throne room. He saw his king walking about the room with his hand stroking his beard, clearly worried about something. The King immediately shot his head up and ran towards the guard, hoping the news he was waiting for was good.

"Congratulations sir...your wife and new born child are waiting for you" the guard said with a smile, and saw the King's face brighten up at the news. He made his way past the guard and on his way to the master chambers. As he was making his way he saw many of the female servants leaving, and congratulating him on his first child.

When he entered his chambers, he saw his wife on the bed with the mid-wife and few other servants.

"Olaf..." she said in a very tired voice. He could see that she was holding up the child, feeding her.

"Mother and baby are doing fine your majesty...they just need to rest. The doctor will be making regular visits in the next 2 weeks making sure nothing comes up" the mid-wife said. The King nodded his thanks to her and soon the room held no one but the King, Queen and their new child.

"Ingrid" he said, grabbing a chair and sitting beside her "...words cannot describe how proud I am of this moment...of you" he said, resting his head against hers. They soon heard some curious noises coming from their child.

"Oh yes, you haven't met your father have my daughter" Ingrid said as she stared into the ice blue eyes of her daughter.

"Daughter?" Olaf asked, as he extended his arms and his wife handed him the baby. "She's beautiful Ingrid...just like her mother" he said with a smile glancing to his wife.

"We did a good job Olaf" she said, as she watched her husband bond with their child.

"What should we name her?" he asked.

"I've already thought of a name...Astrid" Ingrid said as she placed her hand on her daughter's forehead.

"Astrid...yes, that's perfect...fitting for a beautiful princess and the future ruler of Skyrim" Olaf said, already picturing big things for his daughter.

"Now come dear, you and Astrid should rest...you two have been through a lot" he said handing Astrid back to her mother to continue her feeding.

In the morning the kingdom of Skyrim would rejoice for the birth of their princess in Solitude, and all the Jarls would come to pay their respects and best wishes for the new parents.

_Unbeknownst to Skyrim..._

At the throat of the world, the laws of space and time were broken when a mysterious portal deposited a black dragon. It was covered in cuts, its wings were torn and it looked upon Skyrim with eyes that mirrored the life of Hel. It spread its wings and only then could see true size and feel the power of the massive dragon as it walked to a ledge and gazed upon Skyrim below him.

_"I. Have. Returned"_ was all it said before taking off, and flying to an unknown location to heal from its wounds.

**A/N: Well here is the first chapter guys. I hope you enjoyed it even though there isn't much yet, but all the action, drama, adventure and romance is yet to come. Leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter. **


	2. A New Ally

**A/N: Hey guys, I really love the way the first chapter worked out. Nice to see that you guys are liking this story, and I hope what I write is good enough for you to keep reading. **

**Anyway, I'd like to thank johnnylee619 who's giving me ideas constantly for this story, and I really admire his help. **

_16 Years Later_

"Where is he!?" Stoick bellowed from the depths of their home. He was marching around in the main hall of the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary with what's left of the Family. All in all, there were 12 members left...most of the others had been killed by the High King's forces, part of the purge to rid Skyrim of the assassins.

"How hard is it to kill a lonely beggar who's not even close to any city out there?" he asks again. Spitelout, his brother and second in command was watching him walk to and from the same spots in the Hall. If he kept going any further, you would soon see a trench start to develop.

"Uncle sorry for the truth here, but he's weak, useless and pathetic...remember the time where I had to go in and save him from the hit on those bandits?" Snotlout asked, as he leaned against the walls of the underground Sanctuary. "I mean, those bandits were pretty weak and the gold paid for them wasn't even a lot...and that contract would have been good as burned if I didn't show up" he said with a grin plastered on his face.

Stoick sighed in defeat. "I don't know what's wrong with that boy. Sometimes I even wonder why I took him in" he said to the members.

"Because his mother went missing when he was barely the age of two...you found him alone in the house once and knew that his mother would have left a note or some sort of evidence indicating when she'll be back. You even stayed for a day with the boy, hoping she would come back, but when she didn't, you had no choice but to take him into your care...he was your son by blood anyway. You even made regular checks on the house in case she came back, but once she didn't, you decided to take the boy into the Sanctuary's care. She loved that boy too much just to abandon him" Spitelout said.

"You could have just left him at the orphanage in Riften where all abandoned children go...would have been better for all of us" Veezara said, the Argonian from Black Marsh.

"Or you could have just left him with the family that lived next door to Valka...they seemed more than capable of taking care of him" Festus spoke.

"I don't know why I didn't do just that...would have been better for all of us" Stoick sighed.

"Now 'old on their a minute" spoke an Orc with a beard and two missing limbs that were replaced by metal prosthetics. "I know that boy still 'as a lot in him...we just don't know it yet" he defended Hiccup. "He's one of the best apprentices I've had, even though he doesn't seem like a capable assassin, you all shouldn't give up on him so easily" he finished.

"Gobber...that's only in forging weapons and armour, we are an Assassin's group...now don't get me wrong, even though you are not part of our group, you are more than valued for forging us weapons and armour..."

"And I get paid quite the handsome amount" he said with a laugh.

"...But Hiccup has to know that since he's my son he will have to take over the Sanctuary...and with how he's done over the past years, he'll be a joke, no one will listen to him...the Dark Brotherhood won't even be feared...people will think it's a _joke_ to join the Dark Brotherhood. We're already in a deep hole and we'll be further in it if he doesn't get his priorities straight and stop being himself and start being who he was meant to be...an _assassin. _

"And you know he's not only got himself killed once, but he's nearly brought this place down a few times as well. Remember when one of his inventions nearly took my head of...and nearly hit the support beam making the room collapse in on itself?" Snotlout said. That was one time when Stoick became extremely mad at his son, and everyone knew it. Hiccup hadn't returned for a week and that was one of the best weeks for the Dark Brotherhood in gaining coin again.

"But Stoick, do I have to remind you what will happen if he doesn't find his rhythm soon?" Spitelout asked.

"You don't have to tell me...he'll have to be _killed_" he said with a sigh. In all honesty, Stoick didn't want to do that to his only son. He was hoping that Hiccup would outgrow this _phase_, if you could call it that...and become a true assassin. But it's been 10 years since he started his training, and he hasn't really improved at all.

"I just hope he can pull this contract without too much trouble" he said.

_Meanwhile (Hiccup's POV)_

_"Finally he's here"_ I told myself seeing the beggar enter his make shift tent. He was about five miles from Windhelm, and it was snowing, it should keep from being seen until I'm within striking distance.

"Damn this cold" I heard him say as he struggled to keep his fire going. I chuckled, finally I could do something right...

"Ugh..." the beggar said and I saw an arrow through his chest, right where his heart would have been, and soon he fell on the fire dead. "_No! Who..."_ I turned as I heard footsteps through the snow and immediately took after the person who stole my contract. If someone stole a Brotherhood contract, they had to pay either with their life, or have them perform a kill we need, and I wasn't going to let that thief get away with this one.

I could see and hear him run through the bushes and trying to loose me by changing directions. Unfortunately for him, for my training I came to Windhelp since the tough terrain, as in the snow, was the place to master your sneak, stamina and attack skills because you had to work extra to be stealthy and it was tough to run through. I _just_ managed to squeeze through that training..._just_.

I think I knew where he was trying to go so I decided to try and cut him off at a certain point, so I broke off the chase and ran to the right, planning to flank him. I ran a good enough distance away from him, but enough to keep him in sight. I saw him slow down and eventually stop when he turned around and saw no one was chasing me...this was my chance! I rushed him and tackled him into the thick snow. He was clearly taken by surprise, but he used his legs to push me off of him...since I was light in weight after all. We both quickly got up and unsheathed my ebony sword while the thief had his bow and arrow at the ready.

"Who the Hel do you think you are?" I yelled at him.

"I could ask you the same question" he replied. It's then that we looked at each other's clothes.

"You're from the Thieves' Guild" I said sheathing my sword.

"And you're from the Dark Brotherhood" he said, placing his bow in its hook on his back and his arrow back in a bag. "If we didn't rely on each other...you'd be dead by now" he said. Wow was he cocky.

"Really, if you haven't noticed I'm from the Dark Brotherhood...we're trained assassin's" I said taking my sword and twirling it in my hand...and it quickly backfired as it nearly fell on my foot...the sharp end.

"Yeah...well clearly you aren't" he remarked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I know who you are Hiccup...and I know what your status is in the Dark Brotherhood" he said with a straight face. "You might be the Leader's son, but everyone in the Sanctuary...and Thieves' Guild know how big a screw-up you are" he finished.

"Then why don't you just kill me now...you'd be doing everyone a favour" I said.

"And have the Guild and the Brotherhood hunting me down...no, I'm already running from one group, I don't three after me" he said. "Tell you what, I'll let you have this kill, since you need it more than I do" he said with a smile.

"But why were you trying to kill him, I thought the Guild was against it?" I asked. That would be bad business for them.

"He was someone who kept stealing money from of our assets in Riften. We let it go for a while but it became common and it was bad business for us, so they sent me to collect the gold and end him" he explained.

"Now when I think about it, the person who paid for the contract was from Riften, I think an owner of an inn there" I said.

"By the way, the name's Ripper" he said extending his hand.

"Hiccup...but I bet you already you knew that" I said shaking his hand.

"You know what Hiccup, whenever you're free, head down to Whiterun. I own a house there. We could share a mead there. I'd really like to get to know you" he said, placing his hood back on his head.

"That does sound enticing...thanks for the offer" I said, and bid him goodbye.

_Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary - Night time_

I really hate travelling to cities in Skyrim...they are so far apart. It took me 12 hours to make it back here, and that's with stealing a horse, which I ditched in the city nearby...Falkreath. I saw the rough trail that led to the Sanctuary and started making my way down it. Soon I heard voices near the entrance, and worried it might be the King's forces I hid behind some foliage to avoid detection. I carefully peaked my head through and saw not the King's forces...but my own Family talking about me.

"So all of you understand?" my dad asked.

"Yes sir...we kill Hiccup as soon as he shows his face here again" Spitelout said, I bet speaking for the group. I saw my cousin in there...he had a smug grin on his face. He's probably relieved that he'll be Leader of the Sanctuary after my father, since he's blood related.

"Since he has failed to live up to the standards the Brotherhood sets for all members, he has to pay the price, and may Sithis have mercy on his soul when it is delivered to him" I heard my dad say, shaking his head and rubbing his temple. I should have known this was coming...my death by own Family's hands. Stupid rule. I slowly backed out of there, careful not to make any sound. I made my way back to Falkreath and found the horse which I stole. I climbed on to him and soon found myself riding towards Whiterun.

"I'm not going to die just yet dad...I'll prove it to you, some way or another...I'll prove that I'm a capable assassin".


	3. Off To Morthal

_Hiccup's POV_

The ride to Whiterun took some time...approximately six hours because by the time I reached the city stables, which were outside the city walls, the sun was beginning to rise. But as I did, I couldn't believe the scale of the city. This was my first time coming to Whiterun since my dad said to always avoid the midlands because of some group called the Companions, and that there were a few contracts out on some Dark Brotherhood assassins.

_That reminds me, I've got to change out of these_ I thought as I glanced at my assassin uniform. Luckily I brought some leather armour with me, which I quickly changed into. It used to have the Imperial Armour traits but I took away those colours and put in some of my own. At least I would look like a regular traveler or adventurer when I went in. I packed my Dark Brotherhood in knapsack that I brought with me and made my way into the city.

It was pretty, the people were friendly, I saw a smithy right near the entrance, a nice place I could do some forging or get new weapons. That would have to wait since I was here on friendly meet...hopefully. I looked at the note that Ripper had given me and made my way to the building that was next to the forge. It was pretty modest; a two-story house by the looks of it, not huge like those house in Windhelm, but cosy. I knocked three times on the door and waited for an answer.

I soon heard the hinges turn and the door opened to reveal Ripper in his 'home' clothes. "Ah, you made it, come in" he said ushering me in. "Didn't think you'd come" he said as he closed the door behind him. I looked around his house, there was a wardrobe to the left as soon as you come in, there was a fireplace in the middle and a dining table at the end of the ground floor with a cabinet and shelves of food and drink. I saw a room to the left of the stairs on the second floor, obviously the guest room, and I the master bedroom should be directly over us.

"Nice place you have here" I commented as I set my knapsack down and saw by the fire.

"Yeah, hopefully when I collect enough coin, I'll be able to build my own estate near Morthal" he said, going to the kitchen and grabbing two bottles of mead.

"Morthal? Why not one of those huge houses in Windhelm, or why not here? It's perfect weather here. Thanks" I said as he handed me a bottle. I popped it open and took one chug.

"Uh...you could say personal preference I guess" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But I'd never thought I'd see you so soon? What made you come visit this early?" he asked.

"Might as well say the truth since I don't know when I might die...if I show my face near the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary again, they'll kill me on sight, and I think they might start hunting for me if I don't show up for some time" I told him.

"Well...as friends with the Brotherhood, I should tell them where you are..." I gulped. "...but I think you'll do fine without them and you could start afresh now" he said leaning back in his chair.

"At least there's one person in all of Skyrim that's willing to help me" I said with a laugh.

"Yeah well...I've also been running on steam here...the Guild has run into some trouble and we've lost a few thieves as well...so I'm in the same boat as you, except without the killing part" he said.

"Oh yeah...I remembered that you told me you were part of a another group before joining the Thieves' Guild, which one?" I asked.

"Oh, I was part of the Companions" he said. Wait, he just said he was part of the Companions and he's living in the same city as them? "I know I'm living in the same city as them, but I'm living under an alias, so they actually don't know who lives in this house. I've made a few friends in the city who buys my groceries for me, and I pay them for their troubles...I really don't want to be seen by my former group" he said getting up and looking out the small window.

"Wait, if you were part of the Companions, that means you're a..."

"...a Werewolf, yes" he answered turning back to face me. He chuckled, and I was guessing it was me backing into my chair because if there was thing I knew about werewolves, when they transform into that beast, there's no stopping them. "Don't worry, I have control on when I transform, it's not a full moon thing like the stories tell. It's just during the night that people transform into werewolves because there's a lesser chance of being seen" he explained.

"But enough of me...what about you? Were you born in the Dark Brotherhood?" he asked.

"No...I was born in the small town of Riverwood south of here. When I was two my mom disappeared and I don't know whether she's alive or dead. My "father" the leader of the Sanctuary came to check up on me and saw that his love was missing and she wouldn't go anywhere without leaving me taken care of. So he took me in...the worst decision of his life" I said as I stared into the empty mead bottle. "They trained me, and ever since the first lesson they knew I wouldn't make it far in the social status in the Sanctuary. I expect the only reason they waited to kill me for so long was because I reached that age where I become an adult, or an appropriate age for them to kill me" I said.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I have no idea, my first thought was to meet you here...but I don't know what to do after this" I said. I looked over to Ripper and saw him with his hand under his chin, obviously thinking about something.

"There's no way the Guild will accept, you, they'll turn you in for sure...the Companions won't accept you because you don't have the necessary fighting skills, truthfully I don't know what you will be able to do" he said.

"Ugh" I moaned, letting my face fall into my hands.

"Maybe I could help train you" he said, brightening up. I looked up at him. "Yeah, I could take some time off from the Guild, and I know where we can train...Morthal" he said getting up.

"What is with you and Morthal?" I asked.

"Do you want my help or not?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I just nodded my head in agreement. "Ok, pack whatever things you need, and we'll leave soon. We can take the carriage to Morthal" he said running upstairs and I soon heard him packing.

At least I'm getting a new start right?

_Astrid's POV - Solitude_

"Huh" I said as I closed the doors of my chambers. I just returned from weapons training, and boy did I feel tired yet invigorated at the same time. I placed my axe back in its glass case, and proceeded to remove the steel armour that I had been required to wear. That's when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in" I called as I unstrapped the chest plate.

My best friend and "servant" although I refrain from using that word, Ruffnut, came in with some fresh clothes. "So how was your training?" she asked, placing the clothes down and sitting on me bed.

"It was really good. My teacher says I'm an ace with my axe. I keep hitting the mark when I throw it, and how I strike a target with it, as well as the force I use is close to perfection...which is what I'm striving for either way" I told her while I went to the next room, which was my washroom to freshen up. She had left hot buckets of water, which she poured into the tub. I removed the last of my clothing and was soon relaxing in the nice hot water.

"Someone's pretty tired" she remarked as she grabbed a chair and sat beside the tub.

"It's the training, don't get me wrong I love it, but now my teacher is pushing me quite a lot" I said while I pulled my hair back and let it fall behind me.

"At least it's better than just sitting around in this place all day...and it's no fun since my brother has been forced into training for the Captain of the Guard. May the heroes of Sovngarde help us all" she said with a laugh, getting one out of me as well.

"I thought you were taking your own combat lessons?" I asked.

"Yeah...but that's once a week and not as long as your lessons which you have every other day" she told me while looking at her fingers.

"Well at least you don't have etiquette lessons with a stuck-up teacher who sees you dozing off for just a second will ask how will you rule the province with that attitude" I said, imitating my teacher's voice. Honestly she was such a harridan at times. After about 10 minutes in the bath, after I was sure my muscles relaxed and I was calm, Ruff handed me a towel and I climbed out. I wrapped it around my torso and sat down while she dried my hair.

"Have you received any letters from suitors?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Not that I know of...besides my dad had run-off all the others...I'm glad he did since they were stuck up little princes" I replied. "What about you, have your eyes out on anyone here?" I asked.

"Nope" she replied simply.

"Oh come on...I know you have it in for the fisherman's boy, what was his name...Fishlegs?" I asked with a laugh.

"Clearly your combat instructor hit you in the head with a club...you're delusional" she said, as she finished drying my hair and we walked back to my main room where my clothes were left for me. They were the traditional clothes for any daughter of the High King, a dress gown up to my ankles, where the mid-section hugged my waist and the chest area was also a bit tight. Once I had put that down, I sat in front of my dressing table, and preceded to fix my hair into its braid.

"Maybe I do like him, but he only comes here once a week, and his father delivers fish all over the western side of the province" she said coming up behind me and helping me with my braid.

"So you should spend enough time with him when he's here. Make use of the opportunity" I told her. I wanted her to be happy, since we were both near the age of being married. Usually I would have been betrothed the son of a Jarl or even another prince from another province, but my dad wanted the best for me, so I still have time.

It didn't take long for us to fix my hair. With the braid it reached about half way down my back, but without it, it went below my waist. As princess I had to have it braided. "Your parents would like you down for breakfast soon" Ruff said.

"We'll go down in a while" I said as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. People could say I look incredibly beautiful, and I thank them for that...but as much as I hate to admit it, I'd like to meet someone who sees me for me...not the princess I am, but the girl I am.

_Hiccup's POV (6 Hours Later)_

"Well, here we are...Morthal" Ripper said the carriage dropped us off at the entrance of the town. "I love stopping by here, the people are nice, it's not too cold or too warm, just in the middle, but leaning towards the cold side, and it's pretty quiet as well" he said as we slung our bags over our shoulders and began walking to the town inn.

I haven't been to Morthal that often. I've probably been here a maximum of two times, and those were only for contracts which I missed in the end. "Do you have a place to stay here?" I asked.

"Yeah, a close friend of mine who has close ties to the Jarl made keep my own personal room in the Inn. I think I could arrange for your own room next to mine" he said as we walked into the Inn. There weren't many people inside, just a few sitting by the table and front table, eating, drinking and engaged in conversations.

"Afternoon there Gunar, how goes the business?" Ripper asked we met the person in charge of the Inn.

"Not bad, nice to see you too, do you want me to inform her you're here?" he asked. This got my curiosity.

"Uh...sure, it could do no harm. Anyway, I was wondering if you'll give me friend here a free room next to mine...and by free, I mean I'll pay for it" he said.

"Of course Ripper...you two enjoy yourselves" he said and leaving, not before saying that he was coming back in a minute or two.

"The people here seem pretty nice" I commented as we made our way to our rooms.

"That they are. This is a closely knit community Hiccup, so everyone knows everyone and are willing to help each other out"

"Ripper!" we both heard and I saw a girl envelope him in a huge hug, to which he gladly returned. "Hey Heather" he replied as they disengaged from the hug.

"It's so nice to see you again, you should have told me you were coming, you could have stayed with my mom I" she said.

"Now you know I don't like to intrude Heather, but...first I'd like to introduce to someone, he's a friend of mine" he said, turning her around and having her face me. She appeared the same age as us, with raven black hair, emerald green eyes and a thin figure, made evident by the maroon coloured dress she was wearing. "Hi, I'm Heather...and you are?" she asked extending her hand.

"Hiccup" I replied, shaking her hand.

"He's from the Dark Brotherhood" Ripper mentioned to which I stared daggers at him. "Don't worry Hiccup, she knows I'm from the Thieves' Guild and she knows what I do" he explained. "She won't tell on you" he finished. I turned back to look at her and she nodded.

"I don't know you incredibly well, but know we'll be good friends" she said with a smile. "Anyway, I've got to go, my mother's waiting back at the House for me. Bye Ripper, take care Hiccup" she said giving Ripper a hug and waving a goodbye at me before leaving. I gave Ripper that all knowing look once she was gone.

"Oh don't judge me. We're friends" he said.

"Friends? Right. I'm an Orc. You have it in for her don't you? And there isn't some job related behind it" I said. Looks like the Thieves' Guild member has had his heart stolen.

"Ok, we met a year ago, and I she was in trouble with some bandits and I saved her. I was on my way back from a heist. I wasn't wearing my clothing but she knew I was from the Thieves' Guild because I had fit the description of the person who had been robbing people. But when the guards showed up she didn't rat me out and paid them off so that they never saw me as way of saying thank you for saving her. She captured my heart that day and I've been visiting her since then" he explained.

"Alright lover boy, when do we start?" I asked, trying so hard not to laugh. That's when he tossed a bow at me, which I barely caught.

"Now"


End file.
